Cuando la soledad se volvió amor
by YasunitaAsakura
Summary: Los sentimientos entrelazados de Ren y Jeanne que nunca lograron expresarse pero que, ahora, de repente, se expresan sin pronunciarse.
1. Confesión

Quiero confesarte algo. Amada mía, este secreto que confieso te pido que no se lo digas a nadie, más allá de que lo quieras o no entender. Estoy… sí, estoy enamorado de ti. Como suponías, ¿o dime que no? ¿Verdad que eres adivina? Aquellos firmes, autosuficientes, dulces ojos que tenías… ¿Habrán dejado ya de llorar? ¿Adónde se hallan esas lágrimas, que yo intenté juntar –y me faltaron algunas, por favor, ¡perdóname!- y que hoy, preparadas para entregártelas después de que se las llevara el viento, no alcanzan a su dueña? Recuerdo tu sonrisa… Aquella sonrisa inevitable de observar, que hoy en día diría que me daba felicidad. Aun cuando el dolor, la incertidumbre y la melancolía nos quisieran dominar, tu dulce sonrisa nunca olvidaré.

Eras tan linda… te hallaba siempre peleando por tu objetivo sin importar qué, qué clase de obstáculo se te interpusiera. El fuego intentó quemarte, mas no pudo: tus ojos que quizá lo irradiaban, pero de una manera más tierna, sincera, no se dejaron asediar por el calor. Me pregunto si habrás percibido en aquel momento mi soledad… Inmersa como estabas en tu sufrimiento.

Era sufrimiento, sí. Pero no sufrías sin causa, y lo sabías bien. Aunque dramatizaras, sé yo hoy también que tus esfuerzos no eran en vano. Y sin embargo, ¿por qué mientras tanto eras una niña?

¿Dónde estás, querida mía…? Aquella valiente criatura que luchaba por la justicia. Y con todo, te veía crecer… Aquellos días, cuando todo parecía rodearnos de una felicidad esponjosa, pasaron pero siguen estando. Sé que algún día leerás esto… y te alegrarás. Tu corazón será un inmenso cielo él solo para ti, me pregunto si será así siempre. Pero probablemente sí. Firmado por un incansable soñador, un intento de llegar a tu corazón.


	2. ¿Y si quisieras unir tu alma a la mía?

Estos pensamientos, que Ren tenía y se avasallaban entre sus palabras por aparecer, llegaron a oídos de Jeanne cuando un niño de ya nueve años, tan hermoso como el universo mismo, le dijo:

-¡Mamá, la tía Jun dice que papá ya ha llegado! -y Jeanne, inocentemente sorprendida y a la vez feliz, increíblemente feliz de ver sus sueños hechos realidad en forma de amor y ternura, fue a recibirlo.

-Está bien, iré ahora mismo con ustedes... -sus ojos se detuvieron en los de su marido, sonriendo con la fragilidad y la dulzura de quien está enamorada, para desviarse rápidamente en un gesto de ingenua cobardía.

Hacía años aquel ser que ella amaba, por el que ella había muerto, había decidido aparentemente sin causa premeditada unir su vida con la de ella y ser felices para siempre, o así pretendía el mundo que lo fueran.

_Era una tarde de primavera, y Jeanne pensaba. Pensaba en su vida, en ella y en las flores, que crecían felices en el bosque y en los jardines y que irradiaban las mujeres de quienes alguien más se había enamorado; ¿por qué no le llegaría a ella? Se miró en el espejo, retrocediendo suavemente por su pieza -tan delicada era como ella- y dirigiendo su vista al suelo bajo sus pies, para luego subir por sus piernas y su columna vertebral. Sus ojos se encontraron con ella misma. Se preguntaban, de un lado y del otro del espejo, si alguien habría notado aquella sutil belleza -¡no! No se podía llamar bella a sí misma, pero si lo sentía…- y se acercaría alguna vez a hablarle para devolverle así la felicidad, que tanto había soñado y tan sutilmente había desaparecido del mundo de sus posibilidades tras aquel rechazo dramático. (No, era cierto, ella no era la única dramática de la historia) _

_Se preguntaba si todo esto sería correcto. Pero intuía que no había otra respuesta que un leve "sí". Una palabra flotando en el viento, como tantas otras, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos mientras el Tiempo parecía querer llevársela. Aquel tiempo desgastador, que arrasaba con la vida de las personas ¿o ellas estarían haciendo un pequeño agujero en el tiempo? En la nada de la eternidad._

_De todas maneras, el tiempo no era dubitativo: las devolvía a la eternidad en cuanto podía, sólo que eran tantas, tantas pequeñas luces fulgurando, que era casi imposible hacer esto. Se preguntó si ella por un instante de imaginación y valentía podría hacer de su vida un pequeño agujero en el tiempo; dirigido hacia la galaxia que sólo ella sabía que quería conocer. Y allí ¿qué se hallaría?_

_¿Y si fuera ella quien tuviera que volar, atravesar mares de galaxias hasta llegar allá? Su vista se movió por un momento deteniéndose en la ventana de su habitación, allí donde había -fuera- personas hablando, personas divirtiéndose, personas que no sabían lo que les esperaba pero por seguro lo recibirían con inocencia y alegría. No como ella._

_¿Y qué tal si un día ella pudiese decir "yo soy así"? ¿Y mirar la vida con la alegría de quien espera el mejor instante de su vida a cada paso? Cuando era una niña, o hasta el momento en que había dejado de creerse tal, sus sentimientos sobrevolaban el horizonte a su frente haciéndolo todo una increíble aventura. Ahora…_

_Ahora, que aquellos tiempos habían pasado, se preguntaba si alguna vez incluso necesitaría la palabra "amor". Por dentro sí que la necesitaba, pero refiriéndose a sí misma ¿creía poder utilizarla en un futuro cercano o lejano? Visualizaba su vida de una manera muy hermosa, pero penumbrosa, al menos en lo que al amor se refiriera._

_Porque ella quería amor… ¿O no lo quería?_

_Hacía años… ¡Y cuántos habían pasado (o eso parecía…)! Se había atrevido a dar un paso muy importante, cuando la sola idea de atreverse le parecía aún una aventura. Con el paso del tiempo, sus sentimientos habían ido tornándose cada vez más dirigidos, ¿dirigidos hacia dónde? Quizá ni siquiera ella lo supiera, todavía. Y ahora, no había aventura que valiera. ¡¿Cómo?_

_Pero a pesar de todo, los recuerdos dolorosos de aquel desencuentro entre dos almas, la suya y la de aquel chico de nombre Ren, le ardían en el pecho dejando ahora caer una salada lágrima por su rostro. Ella sabía que había sido despreciativa pero ¿qué acaso era esa la manera de enseñarle a no serlo? ¿Dándole con desprecio…? Estaba segura de que era una injusticia más._

_Y sin embargo, no podía sentir rencor por él. Ella también se despreciaba a sí misma, muy en el fondo; allí donde sólo Marco -ella creía- alguna vez había tallado la forma de su corazón, pero ahora hasta él -desde un incontable tiempo atrás- se había ido, dejando a su corazón solo. Aunque sólo se hubiera ido de ese pequeño lugar que era su mundo, le parecía que a Marco ahora ya no le interesaba volver a saber cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Ah, Marco, que había recuperado a su familia, ahora ya no se preocupaba por ella. Pero ¿qué podía decir de sí misma? Había amado a Marco tanto como a una especie de padre, y ahora sólo podía llorar en silencio por ello. ¿Qué le quedaba sino el desprecio y el castigo hacia sí misma?_

_¿Cómo llamar padre a alguien que sabes que no te corresponde en ese sentido? No podía evitar pensarlo, y torturarse._

_Sí, quería amor. Pero no era capaz de atreverse a pedírselo a alguien tan alegre por la vida que no la necesitaba._

_¡¿Quién necesitaría a una niñita llorona de viajera acompañante?_

_¿Cómo podría alguien algún día entender los sentimientos de una pobre y estúpida joven que, a pesar del tiempo, se mantenía testaruda y no quería crecer? Que hasta tenía el atrevimiento de guardar violencia hacia los otros, que hasta se "declaraba" con violencia, besando a alguien sin su consentimiento. Que incluso deseaba que alguien le prestara más atención que la que tenía para sus hijos… Que aun con todo esto, se empeñaba en ser amada, en cambiar y en que el amor la cambiara. Porque no quería dejar de ser, mas no quería seguir siendo siempre igual, ella tan sólo quería cambiar. ¿Pero qué si no el amor sería capaz de cambiar a los humanos? Y lo más profundo del ser humano no era errar, no era acertar, sino que era cambiar sus pensamientos de terribles errores en aciertos increíbles. Y quizá, si se volviera a equivocar, encontraría la manera de volver atrás, pues volver atrás era algo que ella era capaz de hacer, pero con ayuda._

_¿Algún día la perdonarían todos aquellos que la odiaban? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que, si avanzaba, era capaz de descubrirlo paso a paso._

_Pero ¿quería crecer? Aquellas piernas, aquellos brazos y aquel torso que iban perdiendo sus rasgos infantiles ¿querían saber algo con el amor? ¿O a él también lo iba a despreciar? Una lágrima más recorrió su mejilla, al recordar que ella misma se despreciaba._

_El cambio estaba en ella, aquella persona a quien jamás se había enfrentado desde que había decidido a voluntad -sí, a voluntad- reprimir sus deseos de ser libre y vivir en un mundo de castigo por haber desobedecido a la prohibición de libertad que, si vivía en la vida como si nada, la instaban a querer crecer, a querer desafiar, a querer luchar por sus propios medios contra todo obstáculo, aun si ese obstáculo la quería ayudar._

_Pero ahora era casi adulta. Ahora tenía en sus sin embargo pequeñas manos el poder (entiéndase la libertad, la fantasía y la capacidad de realizar sus deseos) de decidir por sí misma. Y había llegado a una conclusión, que esta vez era decisiva._

_Le pediría perdón a Ren, mientras que se le declararía de una manera más "considerada" por así decirlo, dándole también a él la opción de elegir._

_Lo que jamás había esperado._

Pero en aquel entonces, aquella decisión de darse la posibilidad, la libertad, de esperar algo bueno del otro le había valido la felicidad que sentía ahora.

A pesar de que Ren nunca fuera a pronunciar esas palabras que reían en su mente mientras la veía, ella sabía que eran ciertas tanto como que si ella sonreía él entendería mejor el motivo de su ser, la entendería a ella en pasado, presente y sueños.

Aunque todo esto se le cruzó por la cabeza mientras volvía la vista ahora valientemente a Ren, se decidió a preparar la merienda para todos en la familia con una sonrisa imborrable.

Mientras Ren jugaba con el pequeño, ella ya había olvidado el dolor de sentirse desgraciada, maltratada y dolida, y ahora había sido reemplazado por un deseo de vivir en cooperación con Ren por el tiempo que la vida se lo permitiera.

Y ¿qué pasaría por la cabeza de ambos, en esa vida cotidiana que tan naturalmente solían llevar…?


	3. Sobre aquella vida cotidiana

Era una tarde de domingo, y Ren volvía de uno de sus trabajos voluntarios enseñando la práctica del taoísmo allí donde había incertidumbre y desolación. Tras mucho pensar y discutir con Jeanne, que provenía de un mundo diferente, había decidido que su familia debía seguir cumpliendo su deber de antaño y se había dedicado a tal labor. Jeanne, mientras tanto, había invitado a Jun a pasar el día en su casa, ya que Men quería ver a su tía y era la excusa perfecta para que ella le enseñara algunas de las cosas relativas a la Shaman Fight que ni ella ni Ren habían vivido, y el pequeño quería conocer, más y más, como si no se saciara con tan sólo la escuela. Pero su familia esta actitud era favorable, así que sólo lo instaban a seguir creciendo.

Si nos referimos a la antes defensora del odio a Hao, ésta se dedicaba a la educación dirigida a sectores de la población de alto riesgo social ya que no podía olvidar lo que había vivido en el orfanato, y muchas de sus labores se vinculaban asimismo a la población de ascendencia occidental, especialmente de la zona de la que ella venía.

Había cambiado su parecer: inculcaba a Men que nadie debía ser juzgado por fuera del ámbito legal que hacía a la paz que intentaba conseguir la gente, y menos si los jueces pretendidos eran otros humanos. A decir verdad, el amor todo lo había cambiado aquí.

Si bien ambos padres de Men hacían labores voluntarias, también poseían trabajos remunerados: el de Jeanne vinculado a la salud, trabajando en el área de asistencia a la psiquiatría, y el de Ren también había encontrado su veta docente ocupándose de dar clases de taoísmo y a su vez de la enseñanza de las artes marciales, que tanto le gustaban y en las que había adquirido destreza tras el duro entrenamiento de Mikihisa… y su duro esfuerzo por buscar las lágrimas de Jeanne, claro.

Lo acontecido a posteriori de este relato sólo queda en manos de Men, por lo que no se puede saber nada de eso todavía. Sólo se sabe que, una vez realizados todos sus esfuerzos por formar una familia juntos, Ren y Jeanne habían transformado sus vidas para lo que, ellos consideraban, estaba bien.

Por lo demás, se ruega paciencia ya que tanto Ren como Jeanne, en su trabajo como docentes, habían aprendido algo más sobre la paciencia misma respecto a los aprendices, aquellos en quienes brotaban pequeñas semillas de futuro.

Y ahora sí… Fin.


End file.
